


Silk and Strategy

by keerawa



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dranosh discusses strategy with Bolvar before the battle of the Wrathsgate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voksen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/gifts).



The human commander had plenty of courage, but all the tactical genius of a wild boar. After three hours of attempting to find the words in Common to explain that _this_ maneuver would leave their flank wide open to retaliation by the Vyrkul, and _that_ would only work if Arthas’ Scourge were unable to climb a small ridge, Dranosh lost control.

“Enough,” he roared, picking up the wooden table covered with maps and hurling it into the wall of the tent. “Your plans all lead to me dying in battle with an idiot at my side!”

The tent collapsed slowly, billows of blue silk settling heavy on him as Dranosh drew a dagger, listening for the inevitable attack. Perhaps he’d let the human kill him, rather than admit to Thrall and his father that that he’d let his temper ruin this, their best chance to defeat the Scourge.

The human’s sudden, hearty laugh took him by surprise. “I don’t know about you,” Bolvar said, voice muffled by the fabric. “But I’m glad we left our armies on the plain below. This would be a little embarrassing, otherwise!”

Dranosh felt his shame transmute to a strange joy. He sheathed his dagger, let the cloth bear him to the ground, and crawled towards the edge of the tent, his own laughter rumbling in his chest.


End file.
